The Mutant World
by Acinorev17
Summary: The heart can not be willed like the mind, it goes its own way; one can only choose to follow or fight it.


**AN/ Ok so this will be an AU story mostly, in where humans and mutants are placed in classes depending on their family, with pure- blooded mutants on top. Don't own anything but the plot and my OC's. I'll be basing the characters' bodies on the design in TMNTseason 7, Back To The Sewer.**

* * *

Mei Pei Chi sat cross-legged on her bed upstairs in the old, Chinese designed house on a street in New York City. The rain was pouring down from a dark grey sky, the droplets turning into small rivers that ran down the sloping roof, and they in turn becoming small waterfalls that fell beautiful from the up tilting edges. She knew that the water must have a great speed downhill to be able to do that; otherwise it would have stopped at the edges before going into the drain pipes. She didn't mind that it rained; it was a great reason for staying inside and reading, light some candles and drink hot chocolate. She looked out her window and got to see a blinding white streak of lightning illuminate the sky. Counting the seconds, she got to eleven before the powerful rumble of the flash reached her ears.

Shuddering with both admiration and a bit of fright of the power of nature, she pulled the warm, purple blanket tighter around herself. Suddenly, another lightning illuminated the yard below her. In the light, she saw a hooded figure moving towards the house, bend against the cold wind and icy rain. She established the time until the figure would be at their door to roughly 5 minutes. She quickly got up from her position and hurried downstairs, her heart pounding in her chest. It could not be her father, since he had gone to visit a patient of his with rheumatic problems (her father, Chung I, was after all a famous doctor in traditional Chinese medicine) and would not be home in several hours, and her mother had died when she was barely six, murdered for political reasons.

Furthermore, she had seen their closest neighbours, the Hamatos´; drive off to some unknown location at the approximate same time that her father had left. Reaching the end of the stairs, she rushed over to the umbrella stand by the front door and grabbed her fathers' thick walking cane he usually carried for protection. At the moment she grabbed it, a solid knock was heard on the door. Mei pressed herself closer to the wall next to the door, grasping the cane tightly.

"Who is it?" she called through light the door, before listening eagerly for a reply.

"It is… Hamato…please…door, miss" came the muffled answer from the other side, the howling wind and the thick door stole away part of what the person tried to inform her, but she wagered that a thief scarily would have answered her.

Still weary though, she put on the safety chain before slowly and carefully opening the door, all the while huddled against the door so that a possible intruder couldn't grab or stab her. Carefully she peered out through the gap, and was immediately both surprised and relived at the sight of a cold, drenched and miserable looking Donatello Hamato.

"Just a second" she said hurriedly before closing the door again and taking of the safety chain. Casting a look on herself in the mirror in the hall way, she decided that she could at least have chosen to wear something more, well, unlike her. And would it really have killed her to put on some make up or arranged her white bandana in a different fashion? As it was now, she looked just as the old ordinary Mei, pale green skin and a white bandana that covered the upper part of her head with a knot in the back, which then continued into long, white shreds, similar to hair, which reached just about mid- back. She gave herself a last, pitiful look, before she opened the door again. _It's not like he would care how she looked anyway…._

Donatello impatiently stomped his feet to keep them from getting numb. Thank heavens that Mei had been home, otherwise… Well, it was his own fault, really. If he had not been so stupid! Donatello sighed in frustration and closed his eyes, recalling Mei's terrified look as she opened the door. No wonder she'd been scared, he was, after all, supposed to be at the movies with his family and friends, and then he walks up to her house in the middle of a storm… _Great job, Brainiac! Scaring one of the cutest girls in town out of her life, that is something!_

He scowled at himself, so wrapped up in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed he'd been etching closer to the door in anticipation. Suddenly, it flew up, hitting him straight in the face. He stumbled backwards with a grunt of pain, slipped on a rain wet stone and fell backwards. Luckily, he did not slam his head down on the stones. Don heard a faint cry of remorse, before the sound of running feet. In an instant, Mei was before him, her green- brown eyes staring down at him wide in fright and compassion.

"Oh ancestors… I'm so sorry, please forgive me; the wind took the door from me, I… I'm sorry" she said franticly as she gently helped him up.

"It's alright, don't worry. It wasn't your fault" he tried to calm her. She took him by the arm and all but dragged him into the house.

"Come, I will have a look at your head."

"There's no need, really I'm fine."

"I insist! It was my fault and now it is my duty to repay you" was the solemn reply.

Donatello just sighed and followed her lead inside. In the house, it was warm and Don could finally start to feel his fingers again. He bent them slowly to get the blood circulation flowing again, as he followed Mei through the mansion. They passed through the hallway, and went into a room second to the left, which led them into a big kitchen. There was a small table with chairs for about five people, probably where Mei and her father had their meals, Donatello guessed. A dinner room lay in connection with the kitchen, through a big open vault door, and inside he could make out a large table for approximately twelve to fifteen people. He was soon dragged on though, straight through the kitchen and through a door slightly to the right. Here they ended up in a corridor with dark cherry wood walls and deep red carpet. To the left shortly after the kitchen, there was an in- glassed living room, which allowed a person to look from the hallway what someone was watching on TV. The couch seemed to be purple, and the curtains and carpets seemed to go in all kinds of colours of red and purple. Mei didn't let him have closer look at either the kitchen, dining room or the living room however, but dragged him over to closest to opposite door to the right.

As she swung the door open, there was no mistaking that this was her fathers' own chambers. Old scrolls lay scattered almost everywhere in the room, books piled up in heaps and there seemed to lay an air of authority in the room; it was till for tranquillity and learning. Donatello looked around awe struck at the beautiful drawings and markings in Chinese, black text and paintings lined the pale yellow walls, as if scripts on ancient scrolls. The bed was large, and looked very soft and warm, and over at the window, there was a big dresser in cherry wood, with two eastern dragons carved on the doors. The dragons were tangled in battle; their twisted bodies formed almost a circle. One was snow white, the other one coal black, between their bodies went streaks of gold and silver. Mei opened the doors hurriedly and started searching its contents. She eventually pulled out a few chosen items, which she threw on the bed, before turning to Donatello. She noticed his fascination with the décor of the room and smiled.

"My father is big on keeping in touch with his origin, which is why he has designed his room like this" she explained to the young turtle. She stroked her hand over the wooden doors of the dresser, following the outlines of the white dragon with her finger.

"This is my fathers' most prized possessions" she said, referring to the artefact "the dragons are made by ebony and ivory. You see the eyes? The white one has a pearl for an eye, while the black has an onyx." Donatello looked closer to the dresser, and yes, you could see that the white ones' eye had a small pearly pink shimmer to it, while the black ones' eye seemed to shift between blue and green most of the time.

"Are you not afraid that someone is going to break in here and destroy it for this?" he asked worriedly. Mei smiled slightly and shook her head so that the tail ends swayed.

"No, not really; father has said that there is no real value to it worth stealing. The ebony wood is pretty thin, and the ivory is too small in mass to be worth selling. The same goes for the pearl and onyx; they are small, and imperfect. It is an old family relic that my parents received the day they married, thus the symbol of the dragons for male and female. The chance is very small that someone would break in to steal something not worthy the effort." Donatello admired the furniture as she spoke, and remembered that white stood for Yin, the sign for evil and felinity, whilst black stood for Yang, the good and man.

Changing his gaze to Mei again, he realised something else, white was the colour of sorrow in China, and Mei often wore her white bandana. Sadly, he now understood why Mei and her father were so attached to it; it reminded them of Mei's mother, a mutant turtle named Nuan Shu. She had been an active encourager to human rights, and had been murdered presumably for this when Mei had been six years old. It had struck the Chi family very hard, and it was obviously still a touchy subject. Donatello was for once at loss of words. He himself, or his family, had never been stricken by pain or loss of a loved one. Him and his brothers had been adopted by Splinter, a rat master of Ninjutsu and brought up in a loving home. Splinter's sensei, Hamato Yoshi and his wife Teng Shen had taken him in, just as they had been taken care of by the Ancient One, a true master of material arts. To put it plainly, his family had some history of adopting, but he doubted that there were many kids that had had such a loving and caring family or peaceful upbringing as they had. Splinter had taught his sons the art of Ninjutsu since they were very small, and had encouraged them to follow their hearts, as well as the honour code.

As Mei searched through another cupboard for medicine and antiseptics, he took himself the freedom to study her. He took in her small frame, the light mint hue to her skin, how her fingers eagerly moved around her father's bottles, and the annoyance in her movements to get her bandana tails onto her back, as they kept cascading over her shoulders and landing on her plastron. Mei was wearing a light purple kimono, with swirling white patterns on. It had a hole cut into its back, so that her shell could come out. The fabric hugged her body perfectly, showing her sculptured hips and breasts. The arms where tight at the upper arms, but the widened and was at the end lose wide arms, though it did not reach further than to middle forearms. The dress had some cleavage, in a v- neck fashioned where the fabric was wrapped around her upper body, and the turtle found himself having to look away, other ways he'd be starring.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been keeping, Donatello pretended to be really interested in the décor of the walls in the room. Keeping his eyes focused on one part of the wall, he let his mind drift. He'd been interested in Mei, shell, full fledged in love would be more suiting to say, for more than three years now. He would see her come and go to her house, sometimes in company with her father, other times with her friends. When they'd been in high school, he had gotten to see her every day, watched her from a distance as she'd talked and laughed with her friends, pulled nervously at her bandana when the teacher had asked a question, only to answer correctly the next moment. She had used to back away when things got too crowded; she was shy, sweet and pleasant to talk to. Not that they'd talked that much, it was normally about school or problems with the world. Among her friends, she'd open up and talk more freely, which was why he got to knew her friend Mona Lisa a little better, so that he might sit and talk with them during breaks and before classes.

Mona Lisa went to extra physics class with him, but they only viewed each other as friends and co workers since they got on together. Mona was loud and cocky, liked to take space and voice her opinion. She was sarcastic and ironic, funny and intelligent all in all. He guessed that was why she so quickly figured out that he was crushing on one of her BFF's. Mona had immediately made clear for him that she wanted her friend happy, and threatened to make his life a living hell if he broke her heart. Sadly, he never worked up the courage to ask her, and now they all went to college together, and he'd still not the courage to ask her out. But he knew that it wasn't only his fear of rejection that kept him away from asking her to go out with him.

He knew well enough that they belonged to completely different social statues, with him being a Hitarian and her being a Hymestin, and according to their social standard unwritten laws, a Pure Blood and a Hybrid simply did not mix, it was inappropriate to say the least. Even though history was full of stories of people mixing between races and classes, it was not encouraged by anyone. You stayed in your own group for the most part, kept out of trouble and each others ways. What I Chung and Nuan Shu had had was one of those rare exceptions. They had loved each other so much that they had had the courage to break free from the bonds keeping them apart, to shut everyone who didn't approve of their relationship out of their life. And then, it had resulted in Mei; born of a high social class, mutant mother and a low class, human father, Mei would always be seen as someone who didn't belong. The mutants thought her to be lesser than them, and Humans thought that she saw herself as superior to them and treated her like dirt.

* * *

**Ok, so there was the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
